


Consort

by TerrifiedAristocrat



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Breaking and Entering, Choking, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Tail Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerrifiedAristocrat/pseuds/TerrifiedAristocrat
Summary: While doing research on Karura before eating him, Saburota overlooked two facts: one, that even though Karura spent most of his time hidden and in secret he did have a mating cycle and two, he was one of the favorite consorts of Ibils, the demon king of fire.Luckily, Saburota is cute.





	Consort

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my discord group of this. There may be more chapters, we'll have to see.

Saburota woke up unable to breathe.

This wasn’t the usual kind of inability to breathe, the kind that came with anxiety. This wasn’t even the kind that came with being trapped in a naiad prison and effectively waterboarded by a 15 year old exorcist. This as a different kind of inability to breathe.

His shirt was too tight, his pants were to tight, everything was just... constricting. Hot, almost itchy but not quite. Saburota scowled and clawed his way out of his night shirt and boxers, groaning softly as cooler air hit heated skin. His tail whipped about in an agitated manner, snapping at Saburota’s heels as he attempted to clear his clouded brain, to figure out what was going on. Frowning, the demon-eater perched on the rim of his bathtub, hissing quietly at the cold porcelain against his ass. He closed his eyes and asked himself what he wanted.

After a few minutes of meditation, Saburota realized a few things.

First off, his sex drive was weird. Off. Given he didn’t have much of one in his past decade or so as a human, suddenly having a much younger body with a lot more energy and hormones meant there was certainly a desire to... engage in unseemly activities. Weird, but nothing that couldn’t be managed- Saburota was a grown-ass man who could, in fact, avoid thinking with his dick. 

Trouble was, what he felt was different from even what it was like in his teenage years- Saburota’s veins were on fire, his skin ultra sensitive- even the cool touch of porcelain, harsh on his perineum as Saburota shifted, seemed to excite him. Wrinkling his nose, Saburota stood and stretched and began filling his bathtub with lukewarm water- hopefully that would clear his head.

He had no such problems with his first demon that he ate, but given that Karura was a more powerful being, it made sense that he would have more of an influence over Saburota. As Saburota slid into the bathtub, it occurred to him that Karura may even have a mating cycle, given its ranking. Groaning, Saburota dipped his head underwater. He’d wanted to do things today, but it seemed like he would be useless until this condition passed.

Laying in the water was fine. If he moved, the pressure of the water currents felt like someone was lighting sparklers behind Saburota’s eyelids, but other than that, things were fine. On occasion Saburota surfaced to breathe, but given that he wasn’t going to die from oxygen deprivation or drowning, he wasn’t worried.

Saburota wasn’t worried until he felt something in his room.

It was less that he heard someone in his room that he felt it- vibrations rushing through the floor and teasing the base of Saburota’s spine. Concern filled Saburota’s mind along with the thought that someone was there, someone who could fuck him until his brain stopped functioning. Irritated at the obnoxious horniness of his thoughts, Saburota carefully kept himself under water, only surfacing his nose to inhale. That was a terrible idea as possibly the most delicious scent hit Saburota, making him shoot up out of the water and gasp in shock. He could still taste it- hot air and violence, incense and ardent worship and power all there in the air as footsteps stalked into the bathroom and grabbed the back of Saburota’s head by his hair.

“Now what could this be?” a low voice rumbled, twisting Saburota’s head so that he could see- his captor loomed over him, thin with dark orange eyes the color of embers and a soft mouth carved into a frown. “You’re not Karura,”

“No,” Saburota agreed. “I ate him,”

“You... ate... oh,” a look of understanding hit this intruder as he nodded, “I’d heard that big brother Lucifer was playing around with demon eaters. I guess the rumors are correct,”

“You must be Iblis then,” Saburota remarked, amazed at how calm his voice sounded. Goosebumps had broken out on the skin that was above the water, not entirely because of the cold.

“That’s Lord Iblis to you,” Iblis retorted, his mouth twisting into something that looked like a grin but too sharp, with too many teeth. “I thought my brother would have trained you to show more respect,”

“I show respect where respect is due,” Saburota replied coolly, not particularly liking the idea Iblis seemed to have that Saburota had to defer to him as he did his commander. After all, the two demons were related but nowhere near the same level.

“Oh really?” Iblis narrowed his eyes, dropping Saburota back into the water. Saburota made a face but settled in his bathtub, ruffling his hair to get it back to where it should be. “Cocky little brat, aren’t you? Think that just because you’ve eaten a demon that you’re at my level?”

“That’s rich coming from someone who thinks they’re on the same level as my commander, simply because of relation,” Saburota replied, glancing Iblis over. He was thin, something the Baal seemed to have in common, with loose fitting maroon slacks and some kind of off white tunic that looked singed in a few places but in a way that made the whole ensemble look more swashbuckler than crazed arsonist on the run from the law. He had long hair as well, which looked black at first but actually was a very dark red. 

“Seeing something you like?” Iblis sneered. Saburota narrowed his eyes. Sure his stupid body was aching to jump this fellow but...

“Deciding if you’re on the menu or not,” he replied easily.

“Are you going to eat me?” Iblis asked, sounding more interested than concerned. Saburota raised an eyebrow, met Iblis’ gaze, and slowly licked his lips.

“Maybe,” he replied lowly. “Depends on how appetizing you actually are,” 

“Oh I’ll show you appetizing,” Iblis stepped closer, bracing his hands on the edge of Saburota’s tub.

“Will you now?” Saburota tipped his head, a slow grin curling on his face. If he was trapped in this room, he may as well have some fun.

Iblis’ hand shot out and grabbed Saburota by his throat, pulling him close and kissing him hungrily. Saburota’s eyes widened as all rational thought slipped out of his brain and he returned the kiss, his hands grasping at Ibils’ wrists but not trying to release himself. Iblis pulled Saburota out of the bathwater and Saburota scrambled to find his footing, practically falling into iblis’ chest.

“You got me wet,” Iblis complained, pulling away just enough to speak. Saburota held onto Iblis’ arms, staring up at him as he tried to catch his breath and regain rational thought. Up close the thick scent of incense clung to the air, ripe with power. 

“Sorry,” Saburota murmured quietly, feeling at a loss for words for a moment and the polite part of his upbringing taking over. “I was trying to cool down,”

“Why would you do that?” Iblis demanded. “You’re kin with fire. Water is your enemy,” he huffed and shook his head, capturing Saburota’s mouth with his again with a kiss. With how close they were it was impossible not to press up against the demon king, and the sensation of his clothes against Saburota’s bare and sensitive skin was... well, it was torture. Saburota loved it. He groaned softly, tightening his grip on Ibils’ arms as the other male steered them out of the bathroom. “Unless...”

“Unless?” Saburota frowed as Iblis backed away from him. Ibils tipped his head a little and then grinned savagely.

“This is the first mating cycle since you’ve consumed Karura, yes?” Iblis asked.

“And if it is...”

“That explains why you’re being so stupid. Good thing you’re cute,” Iblis sighed and began to remove his shirt. Saburota wanted to complain about being called stupid but it was difficult to do given the fact that there was a powerful and attractive entity stripping in his bedroom. Saburota took a breath and stood, walking over to his closet.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Iblis growled, a sound that made Saburota shiver pleasantly.

“I can’t imagine you brought protection,” he called over his shoulder.

“.... like salt?” Iblis asked.

“Not that kind of protection,” Saburota reached into the closet and pulled out some condoms.

“Why is that necessary,” Iblis complained while Saburota pulled out some lubricant and walked back to his bed, his tail swishing.

“Safety,” he shrugged.

“They’ll melt,” Iblis shook his head.

“They’re designed by a scientist I know- fireproof and latex free,” Saburota tried not to sound smug. Iblis shrugged, seeming to settle once Saburota returned to the bed. He sat at the edge of the bed, trying not to squirm at the sensation of now his blankets rubbing against his skin- now that he was no longer in the water, Saburota’s skin crawled an sparked with heat. After a minute or two he realized that Iblis was just watching him, a smirk on his face and his eyes lidded. “What?” he hissed.

“Maybe I should just watch you like this,” Iblis purred out, tossing his shirt at Saburota’s chest. Iblis’ scent hit Saburota again and it took everything he could to keep from burying his face into it.

“Well if you’re not going to do anything about this,” Saburota gestured to himself, “then I’ll just take care of it myself,”

“Oh? In front of me?” Iblis’ face took on a look of amusement. “How perverse, Saburota,”

The slow way he purred out Saburota’s name (and the fact that he knew it, and was using it when they’d hardly met) made his face flush and he squirmed in place, running a hand along his thigh. There was no room for embarrassment now though- doing so would be like submitting and Saburota did not submit without a fight.

So, he locked eyes with Iblis and moved the shirt out of his lap, spreading his legs slowly to showcase his erection and gripping the base of it.

“So you want a show?” he asked, stroking himself. Iblis amusement slowly faded as Saburota worked his shaft slowly, refusing to break eye contact. Finally, Iblis approached and placed his palms on Saburota’s knees, heat rushing down his thighs and straight to his groin. 

Sure, masturbation was lovely, but Saburota needed to get fucked.

Iblis surely felt the shudder that ran across Saburota’s skin since he smoothed his hands down Saburota’s thighs and to his hips, then to his wrists and pinned them over Saburota’s head.

“Enough teasing,” Iblis ordered, a sort of finality that resounded in Saburota’s bones and caused him to go almost completely limp in the demon king’s grasp. “There, that’s a good boy,” he released Saburota’s wrists and settled between Saburota’s legs comfortably, looking him over. Even though Saburota could technically move, his arms weren’t obeying him and remained above his head. Iblis ran a hand across Saburota’s chest, leaving a burning trail across Saburota’s skin as he traced a path down his stomach. This time, Saburota couldn’t stop from arching into Iblis’ touch, from letting out a soft groan. This groan grew louder as Iblis traced his fingernails across Saburota’s skin, drawing lines of red that healed almost instantly but still burned and made Saburota’s cock throb wonderfully. Iblis leaned in and kissed Saburota slowly at this, an action that was surprising and arousing all at the same time. “So, Saburota, would you like me to fuck you?”   


“Yes,” Saburota hissed out.

“Yes, what?” Iblis sang out.

“...Yes please?” Saburota asked. Iblis paused for a moment and shrugged.

“Sure, that works,” he said, sitting back. Iblis  rested both hands and his chin on Saburota’s knee and surveyed him for a moment. “I believe you’re going to want to finger yourself, as I’m, well...” he wiggled his fingers, each with wicked looking claws on them. “You may move now,”

“Why thank you,” Saburota gasped out, shifting his free leg and reaching for the bottle of lubricant he’d brought out. Iblis watched him with an almost clinical interest as Saburota worked a finger inside himself slowly, taking his time. After a minute or so of this, Iblis reached over and wrapped his hand around the base of Saburota’s tail, making Saburota arch and cry out.

“I hope you’re this vocal while I’m fucking you,” Iblis remarked idly, running his thumb with the grain of the soft pin feathers that coated Saburota’s tail. Saburota picked up the pace of his fingers, adding a second one as he let out another gasp of pleasure. He missed the hot pressure on his tail as Iblis dropped it to roll a condom onto his own cock. Oddly enough, Saburota didn’t feel the need to peer over and see what his partner was doing- it was as if there was some pleasant feeling in his gut, along his spine, in the base of his skull, that told Saburota that this was his king, that if Lord Iblis was going to hurt him, he would have by now. 

What an odd thought.

Thoughts were seared out of Saburota’s mind as Iblis pushed into him. It had been a while- Saburota had to focus on relaxing but found the sensation of being filled to be something he’d been needing, missing, craving. He moaned and tipped his head back, twitching his hips subtly to urge Iblis to keep going.

In any other situation, Saburota would have been more than a little embarrassed by this, but his head was filled with such a pleasant fog that the only things that registered were each thrust of Iblis’ cock and the way his hands gripped Saburota’s hips. So Saburota moaned shamelessly, breathy pleas for more bubbling out of his lips and mixing with hazy half-laughs as he approached orgasm. The sensation of Iblis leaning over and sinking his teeth into Saburota’s collarbone was enough to tip Saburota over and he came with a keen, shortly before Iblis responded in kind with his own sound. 

Even though Saburota felt positively boneless from his orgasm he still managed to drag Ibils back into the bathtub, grabbing some washcloths and sliding into the slowly filling tub . With both of them in the tub it was more cramped than Saburota was used to, but that was fine. It meant that Saburota could easily lean over and rest his head on Iblis’ shoulder, which felt right.

“I was going to punish you for eating Karura, but I think I’ll keep you instead,” Iblis murmured into Saburota’s hair. 

In that moment, Saburota didn’t even care. 


End file.
